


(福华_車)drug

by nune_manmi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nune_manmi/pseuds/nune_manmi
Summary: 終于写了篇福华車?是3月写的稿子了但想發的时候就  害結果就拖到现在才發...#ooc注意#sherlock疑似ntr?#前設偵探假死前偵探和医生是情侶#其实我很喜欢mary的但(mary我对不起你x))都是老梗,就偵探嗑嗨了上了新婚的医生  卑微地希望大家喜欢
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	(福华_車)drug

\--葯物能夠使男人向別人吐露自己平时隱藏起來的感情。

陰雨連連,灰色的烏云遍布整个伦敦。本应已經是见怪不怪了,但突如其來的暴雨还是杀了john一个措手不及。john拿著医療包冒著大雨跌跌撞撞地跑到了贝克街221B的門前,拍了拍肩上的雨水。刚出診完的医生在門前猶疑著要不要按个門鈴,又或是順便用mrs.hudson在他臨搬走时硬塞給他的鑰匙把門打开,看看他最好的朋友最近变成怎么样。

"mrs.hudson,我已經不会再住在這里了。我要結婚了。"

"沒關係,這把鑰匙永远都屬于你的。況且万一我不在时sherlock有什么事你也能开門,你当是我把后备鑰匙放在你那就好。"那天的mrs.hudson慈祥地笑,彷彿仍相信他終有一天会回來一样。

...john watson,时移勢易,成熟面对吧。john在心中默念,深吸了一口气。新婚的医生推开了221B的大門,呼喚偵探的名字。

"Sherlock? "

john抚了抚木製的楼梯杆,熟悉,淡淡的灰塵味儿直往john的鼻子竄入。他已經兩个月沒回來过這里了。自从自己 和mary 新婚以來就一直忙著搬家,各种婚后的雜事,还得照顧剛怀孕的mary,根本沒有时间好好和sherlock相处,更沒空想想以后该怎样面对sherlock。

...那当然只是一小部份的原因,因为更大的原因是--他认为他需要調整一下心態。

要知道,在sherlock还沒假死以前,他們也是不为人知的一对。

会普通的在一个平常的夜晚一起到餐廳吃晚飯,在月光下眺望泰吾士河;在爐火的溫暖照耀下聆听悠揚,浪漫的情曲,又在天上微弱星光的窺視下偶尓渡过一个熾熱的夜晚。

但在那个灰藍的一天,他却从巴茨医院楼頂下一躍而下,把這些甜蜜,而难以忘怀的日子給摔个粉碎,令自己重回孤独的深淵。

但正当他好不容易才走出了陰影,和mary 相遇,相恋,正打算向mary求婚时,那該死的混蛋,sherlock holmes 居然能夠若无其事地再次出現在他面前,向自己說自己並沒有死。

当时的john 第一个反应是驚喜,他从沒想过,自己的一个从未想过会被实現的愿望居然被实現了;第二个反应是生气,生气sherlock为什么不早一点告訴他。所以他一气之下不禁在餐廳中揍了sherlock一拳。

早知道自己就再等一会。兩年,只是兩年而已。若他一早知道他会回來的話,他絕对能等。多久也等。到他回过神來發觉到自己的想法时,他立馬就給了自己一巴掌。

他已經向mary 求婚了,他怎能在這个时候反悔?而且,不论mary也好,sherlock 也好,他們都是自己最愛的人,自己都不忍心背叛他們。john 帶著回忆稍微揉了揉自己的右边臉頰,深呼吸后推开了客廳的的木門。

"Sherlock? "John 再次叫喚sherlock 的名字,一进去就看到披著床単倒臥在老座位的大偵探,几乎能形容說是奄奄一息。

"Sherlock 你搞什么--"john 环看四周,房間尚且是乾淨的,但廚房(兼实驗室)却是乱七八糟:化学葯剂堆滿廚房的櫃子,桌子上的实驗用品隨便乱放,不知名切片散落在桌子的不同位置,打开冰櫃更不用說,自然是各种人体斷肢。

而实驗室也正是sherlock不让mrs.hudson碰的地方。

所以說,sherlock 極有可能根本沒好好的吃过飯,兩个月來只醉心做实驗,查案子,压根沒有好好照顧自己。

John 又能說什么呢?他也懶的浪費气力責罵sherlock了。誰叫他是sherlock呢?john快步走近sherlock,查看他的身体狀態。臉色蒼白,比婚礼前还要瘦削。但這些都不太重要,因为john立即就察觉到了sherlock 的前臂上多了几个針孔。

"Sherlock! 你告訴我,你究竟他喵的又搞什么?!"john 帶著怒火拿起sherlock的手。

"唔...john ...?"這时sherlock 才微微睜开眼,用他迷矇的眼神察看眼前的人。

"沒錯,john, john watson。我回來看你了。你在這段时间究竟經历了什么又拿出了可卡因--這可不是好東西。你会上癮的。"

"适量,就不会了...比起這个--"sherlock 一把將john 的脖子摟到自己的方向。

"我想要你了。"sherlock把自己的唇迎了上去。

"唔"john 努力地想抬起头,但sherlock用盡气力把john 的脖子压下來,更把他拉到自己怀里。sherlock用舌头撬开了john的牙齒,与john的舌头交纏,掠奪他們之間的空气。他伸手抱著軍医的头把彼此的头貼的更近,更把舌头沿著上顎的線条伸进,再把自己的唾液和对方的交換,好让他們換气时,拉出一根絲情慾的銀絲出來。

"sherlock!"被吻的如痴如醉的軍医奪回了理智,一把推开了偵探,"我已經結婚了。我們也不再是以前一样了。現在,我們只能是最好的朋友,不能再有其他了。...!"

但任性,而正好嗑嗨掉了的偵探怎会管這些?所以sherlock越發蠻橫地強吻了軍医。他摟住了軍医让他只能以自己作为支撐点,用修長的双腿盤腿而坐,鎖住了軍医的掙扎。軍医只能跪在沙發上靠著偵探的身体。sherlock把john在掙扎的双手固定在背后,隨手用他丟在地上的圍巾把john的双手綁住;嘴唇沿著对方薄薄的嘴唇,再一直往脖子的方向舔下,再在喉結处用嘴唇吮吸,用舌头徘徊,用牙齒輕咬。手也从不閒下,修長而微冷的手指不安分地撩起了john的毛衣,抚过軍医伤痕纍纍的背脊。

只見軍医被微涼的触感和身体油然而生的灼熱侵蝕,輕微的喘息呼在sherlock的臉上,逐漸上升的溫度和喘息互相在二人之间共嗚,情慾有如漣漪般蔓延开來--

一發不可收拾。

"举起手來。"sherlock以低沉的声線誘惑,不由分說地扯起了john的衣服,被爰抚的神智迷離的john隨著上衣向上拉扯的力度順从地被sherlock褪去了衣服,胸口袒露在sherlock面前。脫衣服的动作令sherlock身上的床單褪了下來,sherlock双手抱住john的腰--稍微多了点肉,軟軟的,但又是另一种感受。sherlock暗忖。他把軍医的身体收进一点,用自己赤裸的身体感受对方微熱的体溫,把自己的头埋在john的胸口,呼出溫熱的吐息。灵巧的舌尖在乳头上时而打圈,时而吮吸亲吻,直至兩边的都硬挺了起來。

sherlock把手伸进了john的褲子里,john却呻吟著:"sherlock...不...不要...那里不可以...真的..."

"你明明很享受。"sherlock解开了john的腰帶,褲鏈,坏心眼地用手指托著鼓起的地方:"你看,都站起來了。"

"但這只是生理反应!"富道德感的軍医軟著身子作出掙扎,"我不能背叛mary..."

"她怎样都好。"sherlock把john的褲子扯下來,手指肆无忌憚地沿著尾龙骨下去,把手指陷入菊花之中插入:"我只知道你想要。"

"...我...我不能...嗯哈..."sherlock再次在洞穴中用指腹擦过他熟悉的地方,john的敏感点。john曲起身子,在情慾的侵蝕下只能依著本能靠在sherlock的肩膀之上,微微翹起的屁股訴說著感情的勝利。

"看吧,你想要了。"sherlock磁性的声音在john的耳边响起,慢慢把第二隻手指陷入,"都変得那么緊了。"sherlock的呼息纏綣在john的耳边,令軍医的臉更加潮紅,"這得花多点时间。"

"哈啊..."在sherlock的动作下,john不禁在sherlock的耳边發出微弱的嬌喘。這可还好,sherlock原來溫柔的动作都因john意料之外的敏感反应変的急躁起來,直接把john的最后一件衣服扯下,让被束縛的性器徹底暴露在空气之中。

"sherlock..."john喚著sherlock的名字。

"嗯?"

"快,快点..."

"快点什么?"sherlock反問,似乎在渴求軍医自己要求被抱一样。

"真的要进來的話快点!你這个混蛋!"就連john自己也不知道自己为什么会說出那样的話,他現在只想sherlock能好好地对他自己引出來的慾火好好負責。這时sherlock己經操开了john的洞穴,里头滑溜的黏液因sherlock抽出的手指而拉出一絲銀絲。

真的要干的話,倒是越快越好。

如果結果都是要墜落的话,那倒不如就在名为sherlock holmes的深淵沉到最深,让他妈的理智留在221B之外。

至少那里有sherlock的存在。

"你剛才不是說你不想要嗎?"sherlock輕刮著外圍的皺摺,口上是在提醒軍医的道德感,但手上的动作尤如惡魔一样誘惑对方再次跌入深淵的怀抱之中。這时sherlock把手指前端輕微插入翻搅,john又开始喘息,現在他的身心已經不由得他就這样離开sherlock的怀抱,穿上衣服就此離去。

身体的本能,又或是潛意识的爰慕,让john难以自拔。此刻sherlock的臉龐就在自己面前,开合的嘴唇在拉扯自己墜落深淵--

"說你想要。"sherlock的誘惑在john的耳边响起。

"我...想要..."john在快感的磋跎下用顫抖的声音說,輕吻了sherlock的嘴唇。

"...自己來吧。"sherlock放下了盤著的双腿,解开了手上的圍巾,让john自由活动:"這样的还是第一次吧?"sherlock稍微往后靠著沙發背,好让john能騎在自己的身上。john在情慾驅使下把姿勢調整到他可以动的,扶著sherlock的肉棒对準自己的洞穴緩緩跪坐下去。

"哈..."sherlock的肉棒緩緩进入到自己的身体,让john不禁因快感而嬌喘。再进一点,再进一点。john自觉地把sherlock的肉棒整根沒入,直搗到肚子里面。当sherlock进入到最深时,洞穴本能地緊縮起來,他能感受到自己肚子里滿是sherlock的形狀,被異物堵塞的異样感为自己帶來了快感,誘使他主动地重複搖动身体的动作。

"...哈啊...哈啊..."sherlock喘息著,john抽插的动作一下一下的让他深入对方溫暖的甬道,插入后每次夾緊让他每次都能感受到自己在爰人体內的形狀。sherlock仰視著john細碎的前髮掉到額前,隨著动作擺动;湛藍的眸子中閃著迷離的霧气,潮紅的臉頰和張开口索取空气也盡是情欲的表現,令他想加以親吻。他抱著对方的腰部,让john靠到自己那里,二人熟練地張开了口把对方的唇吻成水潤,伸出來的舌头就在唇间若隱若現的打轉,糾纏。sherlock托著john的臀部加重抽插的动作,二人的动作越發激烈。sherlock修長的手指陷入john的屁股上留下一道道淡紅的印記,印證二人激情的瞬间。

sherlock緊抓著john的臀部,抽插的动作加快,緊緻溫熱的甬道摩擦著,快感的电流一次次刺激著他,让他动作的幅度更粗暴,插入的更深。

二人的喘气声漸漸加大。抽插的水声在交合处發出,加上接吻之间唾液的交換,淫靡的气息充斥在221B內。john能感受到sherlock的在自己的甬道里突突跳动,与自己的心跳同步。john的手不自觉地抱著sherlock的脖子作为依靠,让sherlock任意搖动自己的身体,情慾之中帶著精準的摩擦为他帶來極上的快感,他已經很久沒感受过被如此的对待了。

"嗯!"一下的深入让john呻吟一声,前端激烈鼓搗摩擦著john的腹部深处,直达敏感点,他已經习慣了溫和的摩擦了:"sherlock...多点...深点..."john像是呻吟的渴求著sherlock用力地把自己的送到自己的更深处。sherlock照做了,甬道里的性器因血液的加速加以扩張,口中舌头的纏綿在奪取他口中的空间,兩边被堵住的被侵犯感让他感到快被融解。john自己的肉棒在sherlock的腹肌上摩擦,每次前端都沿著sherlock腹部的形狀送上,再蹭上敏感处帶來最后的催化剤,把二人直送上快感以上。

"--唔!"sherlock此时达到了頂端,精液隨著身体的顫抖射进去john的洞穴之中。洞穴夾緊了sherlock的肉棒,把sherlock的精液全盤接受。精液全被送进去john的腹中,甚至从john的甬道中流出了奶白的点滴。

"啊啊..."一股暖流湧进自己的身体,同时高潮的电流竄过全身。john的身体摟著sherlock的肩膀顫抖,从性器射出的精液射到sherlock白花花的腹部。

"嗯...哈..."二人互相依偎喘息著。sherlock抱住疲累的john,john倚在sherlock的胸口里緩过气來,翹起屁股抽出sherlock的性器,最后一头倒在sherlock的怀里睡去。

半刻,sherlock瞇了瞇眼睛,搖了搖头,似乎葯的效果因运动过后而消却的飞快,完全清醒过后,在他面前等著他的是一片狼藉。

裸著身体倚在自己怀中的john,沙發上的奶白液体,john臀部上的抓痕,被操开的菊花,最后是sherlock自己腹部上黏稠的一片白色--那絕不可能是他自己的。机智如他,sherlock当然能知道自己在神智不清时干了什么好事情。他絕对是徑自回到一切还是美好的当初,还天真的认为对方理所当然的在221B里等待他的回歸。

看看自己,自己都做了什么呢。

sherlock默默地把身后的床單包起john的身体清理好,把他抱到自己的床上去,好好的用被子蓋上。sherlock用他顫抖的手抚摸john柔軟的金髮,感受john平和的呼吸,却不知該如何走下去。他看向窗外,雨変的越來越大,看上去就像上天要把所有人的罪孽洗掉,沖刷掉一切罪证。考慮一会,sherlock拿出了john的电話,猜到了john的新密碼,向mary傳了一个訊息。

\--john來了221B。他睡著了。我想他明天回來。勿念。S.H

就這样。sherlock關掉了john的手机。他穿上了浴袍,在john的身旁躺下,看他那柔和的睡相。他看了无数遍,但他深知道,這真的是最后了。

他本來就该明白,那些甜蜜,难以忘怀的日子是他自己亲手粉碎的,自己又何必強行拾起那些剌手的过去重拼成那不成日子的日子呢?在葯物的推使下他说出了自己的感情,但心中最为重要的一席却因此可能破碎,那不是叫自己承担更重的罪行吗。

是的,一切都是自己。

他把額头靠在john的額头上,口里只能无力呓语著:"john...对不起..."

"我爰你。"


End file.
